


The Dangers in General Gestures

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fear of being hurt, Fluff and Angst, Implied fear of abuse, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, drug mention, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Thomas wants to go to a party Anxiety and Prince end up having a debate and when Prince shrugs, Anxiety flinches - leaving both guys terrified by the implications of all that has happened.TRIGGER WARNING - Self-depricating thoughts, drug in drink mention, fear of abuse.





	

“Can you just not, Anxiety?” Prince turned around to look at Anxiety sat on a table. It was ever so slightly distracting for Prince when Anxiety did that but Prince put the fact he has stomach butterflies around the guy in a box to deal with after he confronted him.

“It’s my job.” Anxiety replied with a smirk as he glanced at Prince to the side of him. 

Putting his head in his hand a moment before bringing it back up, Prince sighed sadly , “But we could have gone.”

“Why?” Anxiety slipped down off the table with surprising grace and stood in front of Prince, “I mean, someone had their drink spiked recently. Are we willing to risk that? Plus who even wants us there?”

“Friends! Plus, we can be careful.” Prince retorted, seemingly feeling very active today if his hand and arm movements and gestures were anything to go by.

“No, I can be careful, Prince. You’d go running into danger and forget while being so damn chivalrous. Pfft, yeah, friends, right.” Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t forget… Wait, did you just say I was chivalrous?” Prince asked going still a moment when he realised Anxiety complimented him.

“Yes, Sir Sing-a-lot, you’re a Prince. Now back on topic.” Anxiety tried not to blush at the guy he so obviously had a crush on realising he was being complimented being argued.

“You didn’t need to cancel though, Sunshine, we could have had fun.” Prince moaned, angrily.

Anxiety crossed his arms, partly out of defence, partly out of sassiness, explaining, “I’m sorry did you not hear that someone was spiked in the town last week? Or are we not all part of Thomas’ consciousness? We can go out when there’s less threats.”

“There’s always gonna be threats. There’s threats in staying still and threats in moving. We have to be willing to go out and challenge them, we know how to take precautions. I just don’t understand why you don’t think we can go. We should be able to have fun.” Prince reasoned, then threw his hands up, feeling very vexated about the whole ordeal. 

This is when something horrifying happened.

Despite his hands being within a foot radius of himself when thrown up in exasperation and more to his side than in front of him and Anxiety a further 5 feet in front of him - Anxiety not only flinched but his arms came undone of being crossed and straight up in front of his face as if to fend off a hit to the face by taking it to the hands. Despite viewing a few of his fits and attacks he rarely saw him look this frightened. Especially so lucid and not in his own head.

When the shock wore off the horror took center stage of Prince’s face and his hands turned to face palm-wards towards him in a motion of surrender.

“No, no, no. Please no. Anxiety. Please don’t think I’d ever hurt you like that.” His voice mere moments before robust and confident had quietened with worry. Prince couldn’t bear to think that Anxiety was afraid Prince would .. It was unthinkable. He slayed dragons and took care of people. He would never abuse his friends, much less the young man who made his heart flutter every time he saw him. He never wanted anyone to think of him like that.

Both stood where they were looking at each other, one looking in horror the other in fear for half a minute.

“Sorry, Prince, sorry. Sorry. I don’t mean to be bad all of the time. Honest, I don’t. We can go if you want. Just I get scared for Thomas.. I know I’m a villain. I don’t deserve to be here. I just. I try be good Prince. Honest I do. It’s just so hard. So if Thomas says I need getting rid of forever. I understand. But I am so, so sorry Prince.” Anxiety rambled, too fearful that everyone knew he was a villain and had decided to kill him off.

He knew it. Prince hated him. Of course he hated him, why wouldn’t he? He was evil. He was mean and horrible and made Thomas cry. He stopped Thomas from having fun and kept him up at night. He knew it was a matter of time before they’d all turn against him and hate him. How could they not?

That was what snapped Prince out of the stillness. Keeping his hands up at surrender pose and softly approached Anxiety. About a foot away he gingerly brought his hands close to Anxiety’s face and asked softly, “Anxi, may I?”

A confused, curious and slightly blushing Anxiety nodded to let him know he was allowed to do whatever he wished. As delicately as Prince could he cupped Anxiety’s face with his hands. Prince’s surprise doubled as Anxiety unconsciously nuzzled ever so slightly.

“I am so sorry, Anx. I would never hurt you like that. I was throwing my hands in a shrug. But I never meant to scare you. And for that I apologise. It doesn’t matter about the party now. It matters that you are okay. Are you okay?“ To Prince’s question, Anxiety nodded. Prince brought his forehead to Anxiety’s and thumb grazed his cheek affectionately before continuing, “You are not a villain Anx. You’re Thomas’ main guardian. You keep him safe. You are so inspiring.”

“But I upset Thomas by not going. I keep him up and I scare him. Sometimes I’m bad for him.” Anxiety mumbled looking down but Prince’s expecting eyes brought them back up.

“You can be a complete moron some of the time, Anxiety. Get it from the rest of us, huh? Good thing you’re pretty. Yeah sometimes Thomas needs a let-up. But you’re my friend. A friend to all of us. I would never do that. You may have stopped him from attending but I’ve got him in the middle of physical danger before. All of us have at one time or another, upset or endangered Thomas. We all do bad and we all do good. You’re still amazing Anx. Maybe one day when I can look in your eyes without melting I’ll tell you the ways that you are. You have to believe me though.” Prince spoke softly, nuzzling foreheads.

“I do. I just.. I don’t believe you’re the type of person to hurt a friend. I just get scared. That as much good as I try to do as well as being his voice of worry that I’m just no good. I won’t again though… Wait. Did you call me pretty and say your heart melts when you look at me?” Anxiety blushed so deeply that it seeped through his white foundation.

“Of course. I have the world’s biggest crush on you. It’s pretty obvious, Sunshine.” He finally smiled.

“You do? I thought I was the only one.”

“What?” Prince’s eyes widened.

“What? Did Sir Sing-a-lot not notice?” Anxiety smirk finally came back as he rubbed his nose against Prince’s and Prince felt his heart fluttering in his chest.

“I think I was too busy being scared about you noticing mine to notice yours.” Prince chuckled.

“Time to amend that, then.” Anxiety ran a hand through Prince’s hair then asked in a rather deep tone that Anxiety used when pointing out Disney flaws that often left Prince speechless, “Prince, can I please kiss you?”

A bit breathless Prince softly whispered while nodding, “Yes.”

Anxiety cupped Prince’s face softly and slowly brought his lips to barely brush over Prince’s open lips. Then slowly backed away, angled his face the other way, inched his face back up and kissed Prince slowly but passionately. Prince quietly sighed through his nose then his hands dropped from Anxiety’s face to his hips and quickly brought him closer and kissed him more deeply. Anxiety moaned into the kiss and pulled Prince ever-yet closer. Soon they both needed to breath and separated though not by much.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Can we keep doing that forever?”

“Fine by me.”

“Well then. You can take me on a date. And be my significant other. My boyfriend. If you like.” Prince said teasingly but sounded nervous.

“It would be my pleasure.” Then Anxiety remembered himself, “I mean, we can if you like. I’m not adverse.”

“You’re an idiot. My wonderful, idiot boyfriend.” He chuckled and although quietly and almost secret like Anxiety joined in. Then Prince asked, “Can I kiss you again?”

For the moment at least, Anxiety threw out all apathy as he softly smirked, “Yes. I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
